The proportion of sliced and prepackaged sausages in relation to the total sales of sausage products has been increasing steadily. At the same time, the clientele's demands for the outward appearance of the packaged product with respect to the identical size of the sausage slices have also increased. Slices that diminish in diameter from the tip area can only be sold with difficulty and are underpriced at best. On the other hand, tapering sausage tips are unavoidable in the sausage-making processes known heretofore. The producers of sliced products are therefore obliged to put up with considerable losses of profit due to waste or reduced proceeds for the contents of the sausage tips.